Meditation and a Proposal
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: Non-massacre. Sakura has just finished meditating when she gets a surprise visit from an unlikely visitor. Who is it and what does he want? Could it really be Itachi and did he seriously just ask her out on a date?
1. Chapter 1

Green eyes were closed in concentration, a blank expression spread across her features as she sat cross legged on the ground. At her back stood a tall, but proud cherry blossom tree that swayed slightly in a passing breeze. Her cotton candy locks tickled her skin and yet she did not as much as twitch while meditating. In the distance, the sound of birds and villagers could be heard but they did not cause the kunoichi to stir. She had been at this for about an hour; this particular activity had been added to her daily schedule each morning.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as her features slipped into that of confusion. She could see a pair of legs standing in front of her, which made her lean backwards to trail her gaze upwards to see the slightly amused face of one Itachi Uchiha. He stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets, one eyebrow arched as he patiently waited for her to speak. He had been silent when he had approached her prone form, waiting in silence for her to notice him.

"Itachi-san?" She questioned, head cocking slightly to the side as she stared at him with apple green eyes. She wasn't quite sure what she had done to earn the attention and presence of such a talented ninja as him. He was dressed casually in a pair of shinobi pants with a black long sleeved collared shirt that no doubt had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He was wearing black sandals, while his hair was tied back in the usual ponytail.

"Am I interrupting, Haruno-san?" He tilted his head to the side, staring at her with hooded coal eyes and a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He made no move to explain himself or move from his current position before her. The kunoichi blinked before clambering up from the ground so that she could look up at him easier. Did he have to be so tall? Feeling quite short next to him, she puffed her cheeks out slightly as a huff escaped her lips.

"No, I was just finishing… is there something I can help you with, Uchiha-san?" A nervous flutter formed in her stomach, noticing how close he was to her and suddenly very self-conscious of the tree at her back. She couldn't help but notice how perfect and handsome he looked this close up. She'd kill to have such lovely long eyelashes as him. Why were the Uchiha so good looking?

A chuckle bubbled from his lips, still making no move to explain his presence as he took the time to study her. It seemed apparent that he was not going to give her a response, much to her annoyance.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything I'm just going to go." She moved to walk past him but before she could, his arm shot out and shoved her against the tree, pinning her there as he stepped closer. His other hand slipped out of the pockets of his pants as he focused his now red gaze upon her form, tomoe spinning lazily.

"You're a talented kunoichi, apprentice to the godaime herself. I've heard rumors that you have even surpassed your teacher and yet you still have yet to join anbu. Are you truly content toiling away in the hospital day to day, participating in missions when you see fit?" He raised an eyebrow once more, his head leaning down slightly closer to her so that they were a bit more at eye level.

When she felt herself pinned against the tree, her instincts flared to counter whatever he had planned but when he made no move to attack or let her go, she felt very nervous. His words only confused her, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"Itachi-san?" She murmured softly, confusion thick in her tone. "I…I don't know what you're talking about or why you would feel the need to bring it up."

A chuckle escaped his lips once more as he lifted his hand from her shoulder and poked her in the forehead with two of his fingers, in the very same way he did to his younger brother. "There's a new restaurant opening tonight and I happen to have reservations for two. Would you be inclined to join me?"

Disbelief welled up within her as she openly gaped up at him, unaware of the slight blush staining her pale cheeks. Was he seriously asking her out on a date? They hadn't so much as talked outside of missions and hospital visits. What had made him so interested in her? Or maybe this was a joke? She found herself unable to think of an answer, her anxiety flaring as a devious smirk tugged at his lips.

"I will take that as a yes. I will pick you up at nine o'clock sharp. Dress nice, Sa-ku-ra~" And with that, he disappeared. The pinked haired young woman stared blankly at the empty space in front of her, body tingling from his lingering touch long after he had left. What had just happened?

Author's Note: I wanted to write something cute between the two of them but it wasn't time to do so in Ravens and Cherry Blossoms. So, I came up with this one shot. If enough people like it, I will write another chapter and make it a two shot. Leave me your thoughts in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Forehead, are you listening? Hello, earth to Sakura!" Ino waved one dainty hand in front of her friend's face, an annoyed look reflecting in her baby blue eyes. Sakura suddenly snapped out of whatever stupor she had been and scowled at her blonde friend, not liking how close the other female was to her.

"What, Pig? I was thinking about something important, you know." Ino's eyes gleamed as her mood changed, a coy smile tugging at her lips. "Was it about a certain dashing Uchiha?" The Yamanaka heiress teased, flipping her golden locks over her shoulder.

Her apple green eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, a flustered blush staining her cheeks as she scowled again at her best friend. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ino… anyways, I have to go get ready for something. Feel free to let yourself out—"

"Oh no you don't, Forehead! I know all about the fact that Itachi Uchiha asked you out on a date and I'm not about to let you muck things up with your horrible sense of fashion." Without giving her friend time to protest, she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs and into Sakura's bedroom. She shoved her friend at the bed and stalked over to her closet, flinging open the doors as she took a moment to survey her options.

"Ino, I don't know what you heard but I'm not going anywhere with Itachi-san." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot in annoyance. Ino turned, placing her hands on her hip as she gave a flat stare towards her companion.

"Sakura, you can't just stand him up. You should be honored that he's even interested in you to ask you out! I honestly don't see why he would pick someone like you who has such a big forehead and tiny breasts! He'd have been much better off asking me out instead of you." She flipped her hair over shoulder once more, sniffing indignantly.

The pink haired woman's eye twitched at her best friend's words, cheeks now pink in anger as she stood up to glare at her friend. "Knock it off, Ino. If you're that bothered about it, just go in my place. I'm sure he won't mind, _if _he even shows up."

Ino snorted in a very unladylike fashion and turned her back to the other kunoichi, once more looking at Sakura's clothing choice. Finally, she caught sight of something and pulled it from the rack. "He's taking you out to the new restaurant that opened, yes? You should totally wear this with…hmm…." She paused to look now at shoes before pulling out a pair of heels that matched the dress in her hand. She turned to shove the clothes at Sakura, an impatient look on her face.

"Don't just stand there and dawdle! Strip and get changed into this. It's already eight and he'll probably be here soon!" She then shooed her friend into the bathroom, locking her in. Sakura huffed, muttering something under her breath about her blonde friend but did as told. She then paused to look at herself in the mirror.

The dress came down just above her knees, with an open back. In the front, it was v shaped but didn't reveal too much cleavage. Surprisingly, her bust was accented well in it though she felt a little self-conscious in the revealing article of clothing. She placed the heels on and headed out of the bathroom, stopped by Ino who appraised her look.

"Hmm… Aha! I know just how I'm going to do your hair and make-up." She shoved her friend over to the chair in front of a vanity set, grabbing Sakura's hair brush and immediately beginning to work. Over the years, Sakura had once again allowed her hair to grow out and now it fell down a little past her waist. Despite Ino's words, she had certainly grown into her forehead and her chest wasn't as small as implied. Sure, it wasn't as big as Ino, Hinata, or Tsunade's, but it was still rather nice.

She pulled tendrils of pink hair up in a fancy bun, leaving hair hanging out to frame the sides of her face. She then handed Sakura a pair of earrings and got to work on her make up. Sakura was, dare she admit it, rather pretty and didn't need make up. So she made sure to apply some lip gloss, eyeliner, and a little eye shadow. She stepped back to admire her work before giving a thumbs up.

"Now you look smoking hot and will surely give that Uchiha a nosebleed!" As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and both girls turned to stare in the direction of the stairs. Before Sakura could even get up, Ino pushed her back down and headed out of the bedroom. "Wait a few moments before you come down. I'll let our guest in."

When Itachi Uchiha had arrived on the door step of Sakura Haruno's house, he did not expect to be greeted by Ino opening the door and gesturing him to come inside. Knowing that the two were quite close, he had a feeling that the heiress had heard wind of his date proposal.

"Hello, Itachi. For—Sakura will be down in a few moments. Sakura! Your date is here!" Ino did her best to hide her snicker, moving to stand beside the stairs. Footsteps could be heard as he watched her come to the stairs, the breath caught in his throat. The red dress that she wore was definitely picked out by her friend and looked quite good, hugging and accenting her curves in all of the right places.

"Hn," He murmured in appreciation, moving to meet her at the foot of the stairs and taking her hand to brush his lips against her knuckles. He did not miss the blush that spread in her cheeks as Ino made herself scarce in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Sakura took a moment to appraise Itachi, blushing at how handsome he looked. "You look very nice too, Uchiha-san."

"Sakura, there's no need for formality. Let us get going."

Sakura found herself sitting in front of her handsome date, her mind trying to figure out why she was sitting here with him instead of some other girl. She hadn't even realized he had such an interest in her, unless this was some kind of joke. She felt uneasy, paranoid that at any moment he would smirk cruelly at her and tell her this was a joke and then disappear like the infuriating man he could be.

Itachi, however, made no such move as he calmly took a sip of his drink while they waited for their food to be brought. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, lips twitching up in a smirk as he watched how intensely she was staring at him.

Caught red handed, Sakura blushed and averted her gaze. "N-no." Fortunately, she was spared further humiliation as the waiter appeared with their food. She missed the way he eyed her form in appreciation, but her date did not. Fixing a nasty glare upon the other male, he watched in satisfaction as the man scurried away after setting their food down. Sakura was a little puzzled at the waiter's odd behavior but thought nothing of it as she turned her attention to her food.

She had ordered a dish called Chicken Alfredo noodles. It was pasta in a creamy cheese sauce and had portions of sliced white breast chicken meat in it. She let her gaze wander to Itachi's plate, curious to see what he had ordered.

The Uchiha had ordered a steak that looked and smelled great. In silence, the two ate. However, it wasn't long until Sakura broke it and fixed her confused stare upon him.

"Okay, what's the deal…. Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura. Is something the matter?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Sakura said with a blush, setting her fork down to focus her full attention on the handsome man before her. "You've never paid me attention and out of the blue, you ask me to join you here? I just… I don't get it."

Itachi paused and placed his knife and fork down as well, taking a moment to think about his response. "You intrigue me, Sakura. You have for quite some time, in fact. You're strong, talented, and beautiful." He ignored her muffled protest and continued, smiling at her slightly. "You're a spitfire like Tsunade and yet, you are your very own person. My parents and brother speak highly of you and you are beloved throughout the village. What is there not to like about you, Haruno-san?"

She was surprised by his response, having never heard him speak as much as he just had. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the sensation of butterflies in her stomach kicking into gear as she blushed. She didn't quite know what to say to that and instead continued to eat. Seeing that she was at a loss of words, he continued his meal as well. Before long, they had finished and Itachi paid for the meal. He offered his arm to her as he rose to his feet, helping her from her seat.

She took it with a quiet murmur of thanks and allowed him to escort her out of the place. The food had been quite good and she had kind of enjoyed herself. Even if the two of them hadn't really talked much, though.

She found herself in front of her doorstep but before she could thank him for a great time, he pressed her up against the door and cupped her cheek. His eyes were red, tomoe spinning lazily as he took in every inch of her form. He was so close that his breath could be felt on her lips and she idly noted that he smelled very nice.

"I had a great time, Sakura. I hope that you will grace me with your presence again should I ask. You truly looked beautiful…" He then leaned down, sealing his mouth over hers and swallowing her gasp of surprise. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in head lights.

After a moment though, her body kicked in and she kissed him back. For a good while he kept her pressed against her door as they made out and she couldn't help but mewl in protest when he finally pulled away, a smug smirk resting on his lips. "I'll see you around, Sa-ku-ra~"

And with that, he was gone. Sakura stared in disbelief at the place he had just stood and placed a trembling hand against her tingling lips. Had she really just made out with Itachi Uchiha? She had and… she had liked it. Blushing, she turned and unlocked her door and headed inside. Who would have thought this would happen.

Author's Notes: There, I hope you enjoyed the second part of this story. It is now complete. I may end up writing more like one or two shots like this, but who knows. I'll also probably update Ravens and Cherry Blossoms quite soon. Let me know what you thought about the fic in a review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


End file.
